Glease
by Lams.xxx
Summary: Quinn and finn journey after graduation


I don't know Artie I don't think that I can run this musical. Sure you can. How? Well because your Finn Hudson and i also called some ripple over to help you. Finn POV

Artie was so kind brining in some of my friends to help me there's Mike,Mercedes,and oh wow she looks even prettier after graduation she looks grown up here hair is grown out she is is just amazing. "Finn Finn Mr.Hudson Finny bear" "oh yeah I'm here right oh uh never mind me but uh hi Quinn mike Mercedes" "We can't wait to help you Finny"

"Guys thanks for this for coming here but uh Q can I talk to you in private" "ok". So Q how have you been" "uh good it's just not the same with all of you guys you Finn I have uh missed uh you...guys and how are you and Rachel" "uh we broke up for good now she cheated on me with som NYADA guy so she doesn't need me so have you been dating" "No to be honest I'm just scared to date because all the times I well dating you ethier I cheated or acted like a total bitch and I haven't dated since you and I broke up in junior year so I'm sorry that you and Rachel broke up and and-" I cut her off by kissing her and it always feels the same fireworks it's weird because she kissed back and I deepened it and then next thing I know we are in an empty classroom making out and next thing I know we both pulled away before things got to heated "Finn I'm sorry I should've done that please forgive me" "Q it's fine and I just your so beautiful and I'm sorry that I tried to push you out of your chair at prom and I'm sorry I ever broke up with so Q will you be my girlfriend again please" "I'd love to Finny Bear" I kissed her but uh how am I going to tell rach oh well I'll wait when I see her next" so uh we should get to glee club oh and Q did I ever tell you that your the most beautiful girl I ever seen" "uh yeah junior prom" "Well I will always think that and also I love you and only you" "Aww me too I love you Finn"

"Finn and Quinn here they are what were you guys doing" Artie whispered the last part. Uh making out"

Wait are you two together now" yeah". Oh I'll make an announcement "Everybody after the musical we are having a party for two very special people who just got together... "Artie no stop please" "So double stuff are you and my girl dating" SANTANA, QUINN" my girlfriend and her best friend are hugging I'm worried that we are going to be spending time with San And Britt Uhhh well it's better than Rachel Kurt and Blaine "Uh as I was sayimg the party is for Finn and his beautiful Girlfriend the one and only Quinn Fabray. " oh Finn you know if you break my little Quinnies heart oh you know your dead" "Well Santana I won't and me and Q will last forever I know it" "aww thanks Finn" "oh it's my pleasure to make you happy" "oh please will you two get a room" then Q whispered in my ear

"Maybe if you do really good with the musical I'll give you a present later at my house because my mom gave it to me so I'll see you later Hudson" "Ph you know me so well"

"Finn" "Oh hi Rachel Kurt" "Have you guys seen my girlfriend" "Finn your girlfriend" "Yeah" "Your girlfriend is right in front of your face" "Where I don't see her" "Finn I'm your girlfriend" "no we broke up remember you cheated on me with that Brody" "My girlfriend oh there she is Q come here" "Quinn is your Girlfriend Finn" "Yeah" "Well I only came here for Kurt and Blaine"

" Finny you will do great everything is going so well"

"Awww thanks Q" "I love you finn" "No I Love you Q"

While Marley and Ryder were singing your the one that I want I'm mid song I saw something I saw me and Quinn singing that song

I got it I'm going to propose to Quinn I'm going to get a run and propose at the party I love her so much she is my soulmate.

At the party

"Everyone thanks for coming but I need to ask my loving girlfriend Quinn Fabray a question"

OMG HES GOING TO DO IT

"Q you know I've always loved you and I do believe that we will be together forever I regret breaking up with you and I've hated myself for the longest time now before I say something stupid I'm just going to ask you so will you Quinn Fabray will you marry me?" "Uh well I have to say I love you too Mr.Hudson and I will marry you because I love you so much. So me and Quinn are engaged and I cannot be anymore happier so I then kissed her and then when we got home things got really heated

I kissed her and like always she deepened it and so did I so I made our way to the bed and started to take our clothes off and then before I could you know I got a condom and then in the middle of it it it snapped I hope she's on the pill not like I don't want to have a kid with her I do so I really don't care I love her anyway.

" I love you Finn" "I love you too Quinn" "that was amazing" "Well Finn you earned it"

"Quinn are you ok" "yeah Finn I'm fine I just how would you feel if we had a kid" "I would be very happy" "Well good because I'm pregnant" "You are Q" "Yeah".

Ok so it's about 9 months later me and Quinn had a baby girl and named her Rosaina May Hudson today is me and Quinn's wedding and I'm so excited"

So the vows" "Finn your the perfect boy for me the first time I laid on you I knew you were the one I'm sorry that I cheated on you and I will never ever do it again I love you with all my heart and I love our daughter Rosalina" "Quinn I love you and I'm sorry that I broke up with you made you feel bad I'm sorry and like you I knew you were the one dancing in those cheerio uniforms and I love you Quinn Fabray

"So Finn Hudson do you take Quinn Fabray to be your Wife" "I do" "And you Quinn Fabray take Finn Hudson to be your Husband" "I do" "Well you may kiss the bride" when I kissed her she is mine now only mine I love her so much 

The End


End file.
